Meghan Viridian
Meghan "Meg" Jennifer Viridian '''was a Ministry potioneer who went on the run when the Ministry fell into Voldemort's hands. Physical appearance '' '' Meghan is slightly over average height, with curly brown hair, blue eyes and lots of freckles. She tends to wear white blouses, dark waistcoats and dress trousers, along with (most of the time) a long, black robe, lined with pockets filled with a variety of common potion ingredients (and a few less-common ones). Colour-wise, she likes dark blues and other muted tones. Personality Raised in ignorance of her magical heritage, Meghan has the intelligence typical of all Ravenclaws (though "intelligent" isn't quite a satisfactory word... call her "cunning"). She has a tendency towards cynicism, and is sometimes a little harsh with her judgements, but she's a reliable friend and ally and has a strong sense of right and wrong - she just isn't surprised by the baser sides of humanity. Relationships *'''Daniel Viridian, father, wizard; *'Lisa Viridian,' mother, Muggle; *'Professor Vindictus Viridian,' great-great-great-etc grandfather, author of Curses and Counter-Curses *Friends with''' the Weasely twins''' *'Alys Velvet, '''best friend (currently out of the country in an Auror exchange) Biography When Meghan was born, her parents decided to raise her as a Muggle. This was partly due to the fact that she was born during the First Wizarding War and could possibly have been "safer" in the Muggle world should Voldemort attain power, but it was also because both parents wanted her to experience the Muggle world before being drawn into the wizarding one. Though Meg, on attaining her Hogwarts letter, was a bit annoyed that they had failed to tell her about her possible magical abilities, she soon forgave them in the excitement of this new revelation. Hogwarts Years While at Hogwarts, Meg got on well with most of her teachers. The exception to this rule was Snape, whose loathing for anyone in the twins' circle of friends was only slightly mitigated by her natural instinct when it comes to Potions (if it was mitigated at all), and was definitely returned in kind. She is to this day convinced that he is the root of all evil, and views his defection to the Death Eaters with the grim satisfaction of one who has been proven undeniably right. In Meghan's sixth year, her Sight manifested itself for the first time, despite her never having taken Divination. She blacked out and prophesied that there would be a student death at the school, further increasing anxiety over Harry Potter's safety in the Triwizard Tournament. The knowledge that she'd made a prophecy was hushed up, and even she herself was kept in the dark; she was only told about it in the days following Cedric Diggory's death. At the Ministry Despite interest from numerous sources, there was only one place that Meg wanted to work after leaving school - the Ministry of Magic, supplying potions to the most important people in the magical world. She breezed through initial training and soon caught the eye of a few higher-ups in the Ministry. A rumour began circulating that she was being considered for Auror training, but if Meg had any inkling of this, she didn't show it. On the Run Meg became an outlaw rather abruptly, when a group of Death Eaters attempted to commandeer the Ministry's Potions stocks during the initial Ministry takeover. Determined not to let them benefit from all her hard work, Meg stole as many potions as she could, and sabotaged the rest. She then fled, hotly pursued by a Death Eater, until she managed to run into Aurors Jessica Burcarvi , Finn McCool and Aldon Consecror, as well as Ministry worker Omaron Townsend.Flight from the Ministry She successfully escaped the Ministry, and is now at the home of Robert and Safria Penn. Magical Abilities and Skills Meghan had the academic aptitude characteristic of all Ravenclaws, with one exception. Because of her Muggle childhood (and her own pride), she tends to stubbornly avoid using magic where Muggle methods work just as well (part of the reason she never really got the hang of Charms). She's got a natural gift when it comes to Potions, though, being able to instinctively gauge how to get the most magic out of any given combination of ingredients - something that brought the notice of some high-ups in the Ministry, particularly in the Auror department. She's also a talented Transfigurer. Meghan is a Seer, but she takes no pride in it. Due to the length of time that information about her prophecy was withheld from her, she still tends to be a little paranoid about the possibility of both blacking out and another prophecy being kept from her. The only (still living) people who know of her Gift outside of the Department of Mysteries or her family are Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and her best friend, Alys Velvet. She won't mention her Sight to anyone, ever, sometimes even lying outright to cover it up. '''Note on Sight:' I see this as more a tool for other people to use. I imagine Seers as predictors of other peoples' futures, not their own - so if anyone plans a really big story twist in mind for their character later on, talk to me if you want a prophecy! XD Trivia *Meghan takes the number 13 as being a lucky number for her, due to her wand's length and the fact that it has never yet let her down. *Use of Meg's hair in a Polyjuice potion shall turn the mixture a rich shade of indigo. *Though the "Viridian" part of Meghan's name suggests that her family has a strong Slytherin tradition, that hasn't been the case for about half a century, as her father was a Gryffindor and her paternal grandfather was a Ravenclaw. *Meg has idly toyed with the idea of becoming an Animagus ever since she heard about them in her third year, and has even started looking into it on one occasion, but hasn't actually begun on the years of practise needed. Her Animagus form, and her Patronus form, would be that of a kestrel. Sources Category:Ravenclaws Category:Halfbloods Category:Outlaws Category:Scottish individuals Category:20 years old Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Halfbloods Category:Outlaws Category:Scottish individuals Category:20 years old Category:Characters